St Mungo's Disquieting Comfort
by jimithang
Summary: If you were injured in one of Voldemort's brutal attack where would you want to be taken care of at? St. Mungo's of course! But trouble still remains outside of it's safe walls. Marauders time.
1. The Discovery

* * *

Summary: Three Aurors, two friends, attacks by the Dark Lord, and a hospital: the makings of a friendship. Slightly AU in the Marauders time.  
  
Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns most of it I suppose. Wait, nope all of it, what can ya do?  
  
MediWitches and MediWizards walked quickly through intertwined hallways in one of the most famous wizard hospital in the world. The entire building, if a building it was, was crisp, clean, and white. Not many people were in St. Mungos at the current moment, mainly because the Healers there did there best to keep witches and wizards in, out, and healthily on their way. But alas, as fate would have it not all hopes of peace were made true, and evil reigned over good.  
  
"Another attack by the infamous Lord Voldemort is taking place now in Diagon Alley, from our sources the attack started half an hour ago and is now under control. Aurors have taken care of the Death Eaters but there are many Auror injuries and one reported death, we will bring any further news a soon as possible." A voice blasted over to WWN.  
  
"God help us." A young MediWitch muttered as she was getting ready for the group of Aurors that would soon be rushed into St. Mugos. "I hope Lily is ok." The young witch said thinking of her friend Lily telling her about her trip to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.  
  
"SANDS! They're coming in, there's a bunch of Aurors, Prater you take the first three, Sands you get the second, I think they might be bringing them in divisions. Smith you get the third set, Lang, Johanson, Cihon, and Chambers you do the same. Oh and Galway you get the other sections, see if you can get people from magical bugs (floor 2) over here, we'll need all the help we can get.  
  
"That's not comforting," Kallie Prater whispered to her.  
  
"No Prater, its not, but it was a bad attack." The Head MediWizard, Dr. Long said. At that moment cries of pain and panic filled the floor. "Alright everyone! Go to it!" Kallie took the first three, which ended up being the worst off, and the order seemed to go like that: the worst to the least injured.  
  
Kira took her three, which were as bad off as the first and covered in blood. Once in the room she moved to the man who was bleeding profusely out of his stomach. She quickly poured a Blood thickening and replenisher potion and went to the next man. Whose glasses were broken, obviously, as he only had half of them and fixed his broken arm and his head injury, and then off to the last man whose sandy brown hair was covered in blood and whose leg seemed to be cut from his thigh to his knee. She fixed him up and checked to see any minor injuries and then went to see if everything was taken care of.  
  
And then she saw her, Lily Evans, her best friend. Covered in blood and tears lying unconscious on a cot next to a man who was missing a few fingers. But Lily, her brave friend Lily, who had always stuck up for everyone looked as though she was near death. And there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Nothing I can do." She repeated and with one last look at her friend she ran down the corridor and to the room with her patients and cried. It was the first time she had cried since Potter and Black had pranked her in second year but to her it felt good. She didn't know how long she was sitting in the corner crying but soon she felt she couldn't anymore so she did what they had taught her in MediWitch School, make your patient comfortable as humanly possible. So she did.  
  
She observed the faces and saw that they were probably her age, 20 and three years out of whatever school they had come from. The first boy she treated had black hair and what would have been a joyous face had the situation not been so grave. She supposed that standing, he would have been an inch or two over six foot. The friend next to him who had half a pair of glasses, which she took off, had messy brown hair, she wasn't sure if it was because he was in an attack or it was just messy. She picked up the half pair of glasses and put a duplication spell on it and back on the bedside table. The third boy, or man, was perhaps a bit shorter than the latter two with very sandy hair with grey flicked in it, he looked thinner than the other two also.  
  
"I hope they're alright." A voice said behind her, it was Dr. Long. "An eye witness said these boys put down a lot of Death Eaters, but they'll be here for a two weeks at least, very brave men." Kira nodded and looked into her mentor's eyes and saw a flash of something she had never seen there before, fear. But it soon subsided and she saw hope renewed and with a pat on her back he left.  
  
She sat in the hospital room for who knows how long reading books and glancing up to see if her patients were ok. Because that's what you did, mind your patients. Or in the words of Kallie 'Mind your patients, expecially if they're Aurors, 'cos someday they could be saving your butt.' This earned her a half glare- half smirk from Dr. Long. Kira was pushed out of her reveries by a slight cough.  
  
"Lord bless you you're awake!" She cried as she went over to the first patient she treated. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, knowing it was an annoying question but one that needed to be asked.  
  
"-hurt-." Was the only thing he could get out so she picked up a silver goblet with a Pain Reducing potion and slowly helped him sip it. The paleness in his face seemed to leave and some color came back in. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Don't you worry one bit, I'll go get you some food and could you tell me when these gentlemen wake up by hitting this indicator." He nodded and then looked at the other two men and breathed a large sigh of relief.  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" He asked her. 'They must be friends or partners then.' She thought. 'They do look familiar though.' A voice in her head was saying. 'You think everyone looks familiar.' She thought back and her head was silent.  
  
"They should be fine, but tell me, is that boy always that thin?" She asked pointing to the sandy haired man he nodded. "Alright I'll go get your food Mr.-?"  
  
"Black, Sirius Black." He said regaining some composure.  
  
'Ha! I was right.' Her head thought back after its silence. She smiled in acknowledgement and left the room. She was willing to bet that those two boys were James Potter and Remus Lupin. It was too much especially since Lily was hurt. She came back ten minutes later with three trays of hospital food, not her favorite, but at least she didn't have to eat it. When she returned the other two were awake and sure enough Potter had put his glasses on. The successful part of her job e.i. them being cured was done with but for the next two weeks she had to be there to make sure they were ok.  
  
Kira's POV  
"Ah good, your here." Potter said scratching his head. "My name is-"  
  
"Potter and that's Lupin." She said jerking her head toward Remus who looked part tired and part shocked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.  
  
"Lucky guess. Anyways, any allergies to foods, materials, potions, or spells that we should be aware of?" This is so routine, but I'd rather be safe than in Azkaban for killing some one. Potter and Black are shaking their heads and Lupin is nodding.  
  
"What are you allergic to?"  
  
"Silver." He said simply.  
  
"Alright then, I will go get you a bronze goblet and take care of any silverware." Anything that gives me an excuse to leave. I only get a five minute break... with that she entered and the three were talking animatedly. It looked as though Lupin was having someproblems talking loud and Potter and Black seemed to have trouble hearing him. 'I suppose i could help.' Simply using a moving spell i moved Lupins bed closer to the other two. He said a quiet thank you and they went back to talking.  
  
'Reading isn't so bad, all i have to do is read and make sure they don't die.'  
  
"Sands! A word." Dr. Long said from the hallway. I jumped up and quickly obliged. "Miss Evans is awake and you may visit her once you check something out for me."  
  
"Thank God, yes what do I need to do?"  
  
"One of your patients, Lupin, could have more injuries and I need you to check for 'transformation' injuries." He said knowingly.

Definitely not understanding.

"Sir?"

!

!

!

!

!

a/n: Hope you like it! I'm not sure if this is a 'Mary-Sue' mainly because i don't know what those are. So if it is please tell me and i can try and change it.


	2. Conversations with Mr Lupin

Summary: Three Aurors, two friends, attacks by the Dark Lord, and a hospital: the makings of a friendship. Slightly AU in the Marauders time.  
  
Kimiko Anne- thank you very much! you'll have to tell me if this is still slow! I felt that last time I went through my story much to quickly, but I don't want it to be boring!  
  
Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns most of it I suppose. Wait, nope all of it, what can ya do?

* * *

.

.

.

"Sir?"  
  
"There was a full moon a few nights ago and to make the entire healing process quicker you need to find any substantial scratches." I nodded and left to tend to him. First thing I did whilst entering the room was to move him back. 'Lord knows how embarrassing it would be for him and me to check the injuries out while they were watching.' Then I shut the door and quietly put a silencing charm on it so we would be aware of knocking but no one could hear the inevitable conversation.  
  
"Hey Sands! We know you! Kira Sands, Gryffindor at Hogwarts." Sirius said giving a smile of recognition and a questioning look as Lupin was sliding away.  
  
"Not lights out already?" Potter said joking. "Why're you taking Moony away?"  
  
Wow, I must be stupid. Moony, they said it all through Hogwarts and he said he was allergic to silver. I suppose some things were higher priority.  
  
"Sorry Lupin, Long said I need to check you for any 'moon' related injuries to help your healing." I said while trying to get a healing potion.  
  
"I-uh-oh-um-shit." Lupin said putting his head on his pillow in defeat.  
  
"Shit's right, if I don't find these scratches you could be here longer than two weeks." Poor guy, but he doesn't need my sympathy, jeez he looks scared as hell. "You alright? You look like you've seen a boggart."  
  
"Do I have to leave?" He said quietly, I looked around at Potter and Black for conformation that he was serious but they were waiting for an answer too. "Of course not Lupin, and I'm going to take real good care of you, Black, and Potter. But I need to know if you remember where any bad scratches were."  
  
"He usually gets himself bad on the chest." Potter said helpfully, so he is a good person to somebody. I suppose we never really had the chance to talk to one another. But I unbuttoned his hospital robe and saw a semi- healed gash that ran about ten inches long; this could take a while.  
  
Remus POV  
  
I knew I had seen her before. This was Kira Sands, the girl who James and Sirius used to pick on and now the girl who is saving our lives. She has grown quite goodlooking over the years too. Her used to be frizzy brown hair was now tamed and wavy and her gray eyes didn't look so magnified on her head.  
  
Crap, she knows I'm a werewolf, this isn't good. Sirius and James see it too.  
  
"Of course not Lupin, and I'm going to take real good care of you, Black, and Potter. But I need to know if you remember where any bad scratches were." She's going to help me, even though I'm a monster? Some people amaze me. I can hear James say something about scratching my chest, and that's when she started to unbutton my robes and her face looks so sad when she sees the scratch.  
  
"Oh Lupin." I hear her sigh as she mends the cut with spells and potions. Gradually I see her find a few more and some bites on my legs.  
  
"Thank you Kira." I hear myself whisper hoarsely. I think she's surprised that I used her first name.  
  
"I was glad to do it Remus." Though the moment was ruined by another MediWitch coming in at that moment.  
  
"KIRA! Lily's asking for you! She's still a bit out of it, but she knows she's in Mungos." A quite tall witch said loudly.  
  
"Be right there Kallie, tell her I'll be there in a minute." With that she bustled over to James and gave him a potion and vaguely I could here him asking about Lily.  
  
"Yes James, Lily is here, she's alright now though she was very beaten up. I'll go tell her that you said to feel better. Yes Black, the buzzer still works and you can still call me on it. I'll be back in ten."  
  
Kira's POV  
  
"Oh Lord, let Lily be ok." I said outside of her hospital room, with a deep breath a walked in. Lily had some bandages here and there and more or less looked ok.  
  
"Hi Kira," She whispered. "Always in the wrong place at the wrong time, eh?" This was referring to her and my knack to get it bad from the marauders and the Slytherins. Lily was a muggle born witch but I was pureblood, apparently I went wrong when I became friends with her. I never, ever regretted it.  
  
"Well you know us." I said while fixing things on her nightstand. "By the by Potter said feel better, he sounded really worried."  
  
"Potter's here? I'm surprised he hasn't barged in the room yet." She said smiling.  
  
"He won't be barging anywhere for at least two weeks, neither will you. Or Black. Or Lupin. Hmm, gangs all back, 'cept for Pettigrew but I suppose he'll stop over here after he gets out of the Ministry."  
  
"Are they ok?"  
  
"The Marauders? Yea, they'll be fine soon enough. In a day or two I'll wheel you over there and the injured can have a chat." Still trying to keep my cheery disposition. "Well Lily, you know how it is, I have to get back to my patients. I'm going to Hogsmeade today, is there anything I can get you from Honeydukes?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs and chocolate, lots of it."  
  
"Alright, and I'll get some Butterbeer too." She smiled at me and I left the room where Kallie was waiting to take over. I thanked her and walked back to my patients, the Marauders, who made my school life hell.  
  
"How's everyone doing?" I asked as I walked in.  
  
"Good enough to leave?" Potter said trying to sit up but quickly lying back down after the amount of pain he felt.  
  
"Oh yeah, you'll leave, in two weeks." I said while Black was laughing at Potter but trying not to laugh too hard because the pain from his chest.  
  
"Lupin, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, thank you. Are you our permanent MediWitch."  
  
"Unfortunately yes, I know how well we got along at school and I'm sure you guys are looking forward to the next two weeks we have together." I don't think I should be this sarcastic, they've been through a lot today.  
  
"Oh Sands and your humor." Black said smiling. "I remember it well from Hogwarts." Feigning to be reminiscing.  
  
"So how's Lily?" Potter asked barely missing a beat.  
  
"She'll be fine, she has to be here for two weeks also. I think the person who brought her in said she was ambushed by a group of Death Eaters walking out of Gringotts, they'd never be stupid enough to go inside. But she did get a few curses here and there and there's weak sign of Crucio on her." Oh shit, I'm tearing up again.  
  
"It's alright Sands, she'll be fine." Potter said holding my hand, 'I think he's saying this more for him than me. I really do think he loves her. Of course I always told her that, and got full body binded for it.'  
  
"Thanks Potter, and I'll be bringing her in tomorrow for a bit so I can talk to her and look over you guys. So Potter maybe you should wait to hit on her until she's better, eh?" He's blushing; I so have to tell Lily.  
  
"Anyway it's getting late so Kallie's going to look after you for a bit until I come back from Hogsmeade. Anything from Honeydukes?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs." Black said immediately.  
  
"Sherbert ball." Potter said happily.  
  
"Ok, Lupin?" I suppose I should be nice and move closer poor guy can barely talk.  
  
"Just some chocolate." he said quietly.  
  
"Alright, I should be back in an hour. Kallie? You ready to take over?"  
  
"Yup." She walked in with a book and sat down on the chair between Black and Lupin.  
  
One Apparation Later.  
  
"Hello there." The owner called out as I walked in the large shop. Candy covered the wall and I picked out various candies. I got the chocolate frogs, the sherbet ball; well I got Potter more than one because who wants only one piece of candy? I got a decent amount of chocolate as neither Lupin or Lily specified a flavor.  
  
"This'll be all for you then?" The man asked with a smile on his face, he was always smiling even back in my Hogwarts days and so did his son who was a year ahead of me.  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"You a MediWitch?" He queried looking at my robes.  
  
"Yes, these are for my patients."  
  
"Well that's nice of you. Here have a pound of chocolate free of charge."  
  
"Thank you very much." And with that I was walking out of Honeydukes with at least four pounds of candy. I went to the Three Broomsticks and asked Madame Rosmerta for some Butterbeer to go.  
  
"Of course Kira dear. All your patients doing all right? When I heard of that attack I thought of all the poor injured souls, but then I knew that they were going to be taken care of by you lot just fine."  
  
"Yes, in fact I'm taking care of three of my classmates from Hogwarts."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, Potter, Black and Lupin."  
  
"Well I'll be a thestrals aunt, those three nice boys? Do take good care of 'em, Dumbledore says they're his three best Aurors and something else."  
  
"Don't worry I will, these are for them in fact." I said pointing to my purchases and the Butterbeer she had given me.  
  
"Good good. Well I'll see you later then?" She said while fixing drinks.  
  
"Of course, good night."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
One Apparation later (again)  
  
"Alright you guys, here's your Butterbeer, we'll have candy tomorrow since it's late and you need sleep." She said giving them goblets and Lupin his bronze one.  
  
"Ohhh." Black said sadly.  
  
"But Mr. Honeyduke gave you an extra pound of chocolate so tomorrow we'll just have all sorts of candy." I said trying to cheer them up and it worked so on to Lily!  
  
"Thanks Kira, Butterbeer sure hits the spot. Do you know how boring it is to stay in a hospital?"  
  
"No I can't imagine." I said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant, you work here and you have something to do."  
  
"Tomorrow I'll bring you over to the boys and you guys can chat."  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"Probably not, but I will anyway."  
  
"Was it scary?" Lily asked timidly. "To see all those people so near death?"  
  
"Yes," I sighed and continued. "Especially when I saw you here, it was terrible Lily, I really wish that nothing bad like this will happen again, but sadly enough, I know it will. And there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Yes there is, every time something bad happens to the people who are brave enough to challenge the bad things that happen you fix those people up and they go on saving people again."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Sands, your going to have to leave." Dr. Long said walking into the room. "Miss Evans needs sleep. Make sure those boys sleep too." With that he shooed me out and I went back to my patients.  
  
"Ah! You're back." Sirius said as she walked in the room. "I was wondering if you could give me news of the outside world?"  
  
"No news, just sleep."  
  
"Pwease...."  
  
"Fine, they speculated that the number of Death Eaters there was about three fourths of the number that exist. And about two-thirds were killed or detained. So there are still about half out there, which number anywhere from 40 to 50. You guys really made a difference. And I heard that a lot of it was down to you three."  
  
"You're making me blush Sands."  
  
"Go to sleep Potter." With that he saluted her and fell asleep, Black had also fallen asleep shortly after the news.  
  
"Why'd you do it Sands? I mean take care of us after we were bad to you and Lily."  
  
"It's my job Lupin, not doing it would get me fired." Kira said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you a Healer anyway? Doesn't it scare you?"  
  
"Lupin, you're an Auror, that's scary. Besides my job is making sure people can stay alive, and that's a nice thought. My job also cleans your job up so you guys can go save more people."  
  
"That's noble." He said half yawning.  
  
"Go to sleep Lupin, you need it."  
  
"Yes'm." With that he was gone and Kira started to sleep soon after.  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!

!  
  
! a/n: sorry I hate for the authors note to be so close to the story...anyway, in case anyone wonders and they say...why didn't she notice the cuts? Well it was his leg that was broken so she healed that and since the cut wasn't bleeding she didn't check it! Please review! Thank you once again to Kimiko Anne who was my first (and only) reviewer!


End file.
